Regeneration into Amy Pond!
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: AU: After 234 years of living, the 11th Doctor regenerates...into a former companion!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who, this just came to me after reading THE WORST REGENERATION EVER. WHAT ? I CAN ENHANCE IT, CAN'T I ?**

**Regeneration into Amy Pond! **

The 11th Doctor staggered into the TARDIS, groaning with the effort to reach the controls that would send his gorgeous sexy time machine hurtling through the time vortex.

He was dying, after 234 years in this incarnation. He was dying. Dying, after being shot. Well, he thought with grim amusement, better than radiation exposure like his last life.

It was coming, like a steady build up of internal heat.

The Doctor braced himself, away from the console, memories of the damage his last regeneration making him cautious.

He took a last look around. Regeneration, whilst a miracle was also a curse, part of him would die whilst someone else would go sauntering away.

He took the time to remember his companions, Amy and Rory, Sandra, Jack Harkness, Orion, Mandy, Michelle and her twin Michael. But it was Amy Pond, dear sweet Amelia Pond who he'd met as a 7 year old kid. He recalled her beautiful face, her sexy Scottish accent and everything about her.

Her image was in his mind as the regeneration energy reached its limit.

Amy…..

His vision was suddenly engulfed by golden light. God, the pain….

He could feel his body change, growing in some parts and reducing in others…WHAT ?

Finally, the regeneration stopped and he staggered around….

The Doctor walked over to a mirror that he'd installed in the console room. As he moved towards it, he found he had a different walk.

" Strange." He muttered, only to clap a hand to his mouth. It sounded….Scottish. And …..female ?

Not just any female…

Now, he DID run to the mirror, noticing the hand in front of his mouth. It was small and dainty, like Amy.

As the Doctor looked at himself - no herself in the mirror, she noticed the changes.

She was looking at a young, beautiful looking red head with brown eyes.

She was Amy Pond. It was like Romana and Princess Astra, only that regeneration was controlled, deliberate. Romana had known what she was doing.

But this….

Amy Pond.

Amy had been a beauty, the Doctor couldn't deny that. Now, she had the body of a former companion.

" Wow, I'm gorgeous."

She took a better look at her new face.

" I'm…ginger. Yes !" She jumped up in the air.

After that, the 12th Doctor appeared on the scene. She found that she could save people faster and easier, especially now since that she had the charm of Amy Pond.

One problem..

Keeping out of Amy's way.


	2. Chapter 2

**New face, new clothes….as Amy Pond.**

The Doctor, now in her 12th incarnation - damn, that would take some getting used to, being a woman as well as being in her 12th life - was in the wardrobe taking off her last set of clothes.

The tattered tweed jacket, the white shirt, the black bowtie, the rolled up trousers and the boots, oh how she was gonna miss the bowtie and the boots - all the trappings of the 11th Doctor were being taken off.

Keeping the tweed jacket temporarily until the redhead - gosh, that'd also take some getting used to, after having envied redheads like Amy and Donna, now she had her own red hair.

She was ginger ! Yayyy!

As she moved, she winced as her new breasts moved from side to side.

" Gotta find a bra," She whispered.

It didn't take the Doctor long to find one, putting it on took a bit of fumbling but to the Time lady's shock, she managed it.

" Hmm," The Doctor said thoughtfully as she stretched in the new bra to see how well it would fit and to make sure it was perfectly comfortable and form fitting at the same time. " Guess regenerating into a female gave me a bit of basic knowledge in how to dress."

Shrugging on the itchy tweed jacket, the Doctor looked around the female section of the wardrobe. Here and there she could see the various clothes some of her former companions chose in the past.

As she looked around, she decided to try on a pair of black jeans - ok, Amy wasn't a great fan of trousers in those tight short skirts of hers, but that didn't mean she couldn't experiment could she ?

As soon as the Time lady pulled the jeans on and zipped and buttoned them up, she took hold of a slender belt hanging from a nearby hat stand. Putting it on, she posed and was delighted by the flattering way the jeans emphasised on her lower figure.

Next, she took off her jacket, making sure it was in a place she remembered, then grabbed a jumper. It was similar to the one Amy had worn when they were dealing with the Weeping Angels.

It was blue and very snug on her.

The next item of clothing brought back memories, memories of the 10th Doctor. A pair of converse trainers.

Looking at herself in the mirror, the new Doctor was amazed. It was like she was wearing Amy Pond herself, gorgeous, sweet, funny and sarcastic Amy Pond, the girl who waited…well, in a way, she was wearing Amy's skin wasn't she ?

The Time lady was about to leave the wardrobe room and go through to the console room when she spied the tweed jacket.

The Doctor went through the pockets, taking bits and pieces out but keeping the most essential bits.

She mumbled under her breath, " Sonic screwdriver, actually, maybe I should use the one Romana used. That one suit's a girl like me, its in my room. I'll get it later. TARDIS key, even though I already know I can reopen the doors, tried and true methods…."

The Doctor walked out of the wardrobe and marched to her room.

Once inside she could see the numerous changes - the room now had a more…feminine appearance, vanity table where the desk had been, wardrobe, made bed.

As she went through the draws, she found an assortment of junk - her 500 year diary, the 800 year diary and others.

The Time lady was all set to give up when she found the screwdriver.

It was long, slim and beautifully made and much lighter than her previous screwdrivers. Making a mental note to ensure that for the rest of this life that she used this particular model and shape, the Doctor flounced from the room.

Damn, she thought, this new life's got style.

The Doctor walked - flounced rather - into the console room and started setting controls. There was a whole universe out there, planets to save, civilisations to rescue, creatures to defeat…and an awful lot of running to do.

Reaching out a hand, the Doctor paused, noticing the dainty little hand in front of her.

This would take some time to get used to.

A/ N - Don't ask me to do more, not gonna happen. This is the END ! _Maybe…._


End file.
